nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Shyness and Nicknames
"Guide to: Shyness and Nicknames" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Shyness Since Billy and Suzie are now going out, she and Moze can’t spend time together and Ned can’t be her boyfriend. The Oboe Twins, who are basically the shyest students in Polk, seem like good candidates but aren’t open to making new friends. Meanwhile, Cookie starts a shyness seminar. Ned and Moze try to get Stacy and Tracy to go to the seminar and get them to be less shy. Cookie starts off his seminar by shooting Albert from a mop bucket slingshot. He also has his seminar attendees dig tunnels in the school, wear his turbo skates, and jump on his nitro trampoline from the pep rally. After realizing that the seminar is not good for the twins, Ned and Moze separate Stacy and Tracy. Moze discovers that Tracy is a little dependent on Stacy, or anyone she hangs out with, and dresses like whoever she's hanging out with. Tracy says she's not ready to be her own person yet. Ned tells Stacy to face her fears and say something nice to Missy. Missy whisks her away and Ned can't find her. Cookie has his seminar attendees wrestle with "Shyness" (a student named Psycho), but they all quit the seminar and plan to hang out together. Cookie says they passed the seminar and have "Cookie Confidence". Missy gives Stacy a makeover and Seth asks her out. Tracy walks in dressed just like Stacy and Ned asks her out. Later that day, since Tracy has been hanging out with Ned, she is now dressed like him. Tips *Tip#733.v - Change your look - change your self-image. *Tip#128.128 - Develop your social skills. *Tip#126.3f3 - Scare shyness away by facing your fears. Part 2: Nicknames Ned wants a cool nickname. One day he sits in gum and tries to pull it off, only to get called "Wedgepicker" by one of Loomer's cronies. He tries to get people to call him "Slam" because he slams into lockers, but instead gets called "Spazz". Cookie creates a nickname generator which Loomer appreciates and uses. Moze is sick of being called "Moze" and insists on being called "Jennifer". Cookie likes that Loomer is being nice to him now and creates nicknames for Loomer to taunt other students with. Ned tries being nicknamed "Wheels" for being so fast, but kills the nickname because Suzie's hamster Wheels died. Then at lunch, Cookie see the other students and thinks the nicknames he came up with are cool for them. One of the students named Lila said they are not because her nickname now is Poodle, and everybody is barking at her. Another student named Nelson Duckworth said they don't like their nickames like "poodle", "quack", “dirt pile”, "caveman", etc because those names are actually hurtful. Nelson asks Cookie how would he feel if somebody called him a hurtful nickname and Lila came up with "Cyberdork" which now every kid is calling Cookie "Cyberdork". Cookie realizes that nicknames he came up with are hurtful. He tricks Loomer and his cronies to calling the students by their regular names, by saying they're more hurtful than any nickname. Then they start calling each other mean nicknames. Ned finally calls Moze "Jennifer", but she's not used to it so she starts asking everyone to call her Moze again. Gordy tells Ned that he can't create his nickname, and that nicknames just happen. Ned ignores him and tries to ride around on Gordy's Segway with everyone calling him "Big Man" but he crashes into a bee poster, so everyone starts calling him "Big Bee", which is just Ned's name. Tips *Tip#418.WMF - Don't let people know a nickname bothers you. *Tip#418.76Q - If you are stuck with a nasty nickname, talk to your VP. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Trivia *In the gym, the shyness seminar members are all wearing outfits worn by Cookie at least once before this episode. **Albert: Math Song **Annie: Super Cookie **Stu: P-Cookie **?: Cookie's "wrong" gym clothes **?: Cookie's "British" look **?: Cheerleading **?: Cookie's pajamas from Spirit Week's "Pajama Day" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2